The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
Exemplary user interface objects include video content items. Exemplary manipulations include video editing operations such as resizing, rotating, and panning. A user may need to perform such manipulations on video content items (e.g., video clips) in a video and sound (e.g., music) player/editor application (e.g., QuickTime Player from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.).
But existing methods for editing video content items (“videos”) are cumbersome and inefficient, particularly for novice users. For example, editing a video to a desired resolution size or cropping area is tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.